Skater twins
by Tiarapantra
Summary: What will happen when skater twins meet snotty twins? Will love show or will they hate each other? I am terrible at summaries so please just read
1. Default Chapter

To see the clothes Pan and Goten wear just email me at katieangel@adelphia.net   
  
Pan:18 Goten: 18 Trunks: 18 Bra: 18  
  
I declare I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT but I wish I did I own not a thing  
  
  
  
Skater twins  
  
Chapter 1: The new twins  
  
  
  
I'm just a normal 18 year old girl, right? Not, I'm different from normal girls in many ways. Like I am not human, I'm half Sayin, half Mayin, and I'm hated by many because I'm a tomboy and I can beat the crap out of you before you can say my name. I am a punk skater girl and my mom says you could have a boyfriend if you wouldn't beat them all up. Well I can't help it if I beat people up for fun it just runs in my veins. I dress like a girl, but I dress like a punk skater chick, I have no need for a boyfriend or a friend, but the only friend I have is my twin brother Goten. Goten is the same as me, and he is a punk skater too. So to tell you that I'm Pan Son and I will kick your butt if you are not careful. Now back onto the story of my life.   
  
I walked down the stupid hall of orange star highschool Goten walkin right beside me. I was dress in my normal punk skater chick cloths that is a black Matrix Zip Dress with a 2-Row Small Smooth Spike Stud Black Leather Choker, Flair Biker Boots Closeout, these boots have the Flair off center heel, with biker style straps and ring accents and fingerless black leather gloves. My raven black hair that has natural silver highlights, that is a Mayin hair color. Goten was wearing a pair of black cotton jeans with knee pads and straps and a black top with three bondage straps plus spike studs on the collar also ruber details across the chest and 4 inch platform heel spikey buckle boots and the same choker as me. His hair was cut a little shorter then Gohan's was when he was in highschool and the tips of his hair are silver to. We walked down the hall to are first class: Math. Our schedules are the same math, science, gym, lunch, language, and gym three more periods. We have lots of gym cause mom made us take home summer school. Well as we walked people stared like daggers being thrown at our heads, I just sent evil glares their way. Then all their stares went to the door that was just now opening to let the new students in. I walked down the hall not wanting to look at more dumb kids who would end up with my brutal betting by the end of the year. Goten stopped at his locker to get his math book and I just kept going for about ten feet and stopped at my locker too. After I got in my locker I waited for Goten to come I liked math class and right now we are late, as the bell rang all the kids rushed to there classes but us we walked slowly. When we got there, I opened the door and the teacher started to yell. "You two have been late to my class for the past six weeks." "We kind of know that stupid." Goten said the class just started to laugh and we took our seats "Class settle down and Pan, Goten because you were so late I think you can give the new kids a tour of the school." "Oh I am so pleased to have the honor to lead some stupid idiots that are new and probably snotty as the devil him self around this stupid dump, why don't you just lead them around the school your self?"I asked "I would but I got classes to teach so when they come in and class is over your jobs begin." I said under my breath "Why do I have to lead some snotty losers around when I could just bet the crap out of them?" A few minutes later the new kids walked in. "Class we have new kids today, please intrados your selves." "Well I'm Bra Briefs and I was the head cheerleader at my old school." The girl said really snotty like "I'm Trunks Briefs Bras older twin brother and I was the head football player at my old school," he said also snotty like.  
  
What a nice place to leave off, please reveiw. This was just a sudden thing so if you don't like please tell me and I will remove it. ^-~ okay I'm not the best at writing. Well hope you like. 


	2. Author note

I will not be able to update for about A week and a half cause I'm going to Hawaii. ^-^ I am going to post one more T/P story before I go so please read. Thanks for reading my stories.  
  
Thanks a lot   
  
Tiara Briefs also known as Pantra Briefs But I like Tiara Briefs Better. 


End file.
